Good Ol' Pepper
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: Natasha may just need some professional girl advice from Pepper on what to do about her feelings for a certain Hawk. *Very cheesy* ONESHOT WEEK #3


**ONESHOT WEEK #3**

**A/N: I apologize in advance. This isn't my best work, and it's full of cheesiness. Sorry. But please review, and do the puzzle. **

**PUZZLE #3: You can hold it without using your hands or arms. What is it?**

Good Ol' Pepper

Natasha and Pepper were having a girl's day in. They'd sent the boys off to do who knows what, and they were enjoying a quiet day to themselves. And they'd decided, of all things, to watch a sappy romance movie. Natasha wasn't really one for that type of movie, but she had let Pepper choose the movie, and Natasha wasn't going to complain. She appreciated everything the other woman had done for them. Besides, Clint often got Natasha and sometimes the others to watch cheesy romance films with him. Natasha had grown immune to the irritation of the movies.

However, Pepper has insisted on watching The Notebook. Natasha had never seen it before, and she was finding it increasingly sappier by the minute. She had seen Titanic enough times to not get irritated each time, and to know at which parts Clint will start to cry.

But Natasha had to use all of her willpower to not vomit at The Notebook.

Pepper noticed Natasha's face. "What, Natasha? You don't like the movie?"

"To be perfectly honest, I can't stand it," Natasha said. "It disgusts me. It's so sappy, and cheesily dramatic. So cliché. Besides, real love isn't like that. Real love is hard, painful, and full of deception and backstabbing. In this movie I can tell they're going to live happily ever after, and we're not even halfway through the movie. Real love doesn't have a happy ending. Everyone ends up broken."

"Oh, Natasha," Pepper said sympathetically. "Don't think like that. Love can be beautiful, if you find the right person, who will love you forever without hesitation."

Natasha looked down, trying not to think of a thick-headed archer.

"Well, I don't have one of those," Natasha mumbled.

Pepper grinned wickedly. "Now I know that's not true. I know you've got something going on with Clint."

Natasha's fingers clenched. "No. I don't."

Pepper seemed surprised. "Really? Why ever not? I thought there was something there. I thought I saw him give you the look of love."

Natasha looked down, not saying anything.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you, Natasha."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Natasha paused the movie.

"Pepper, I need help," Natasha admitted, having drawn her legs up to her chest, telling anyone that she was extremely vulnerable at the moment.

"What about?" Pepper questioned, already knowing the answer.

Natasha hesitated, sighing. "It's Clint."

Pepper half-grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Is it, now?"

Natasha still refused to look at Pepper. "It's just…this movie. It's been reminding of things that I haven't wanted to face. The fact that he's there…just always there for her…no matter what…" Natasha glanced at Pepper, who simply gave her a look urging her to explain further.

Natasha turned her gaze to the ground. "I've been trained to push emotions away, back…back then. Then I came here and…things changed. Emotions were celebrated, even helpful. Ever since then…things have been strange. Clint…he's been different than everyone else. He was kind to me, even when I certainly didn't deserve it. He watched my back, and I watched his. He…he was always there for me." Natasha looked back at Pepper. "And now I think that feelings are coming. I…" She turned her gaze toward the floor and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I think about him, much more than a partner should. He is the only one who can make me smile, and sometimes he even makes me laugh. And…there's something. Something in the pit of my stomach. Whenever I see him, it's like… a warmth, that fills my insides. Help me, Pepper. I…I don't know what to do."

Pepper smiled warmly. "Oh, Natasha. I knew you'd come around eventually." She moved from herself to the spot closest to Natasha and faced her. She looked the other redhead straight in the eye. "This thing that you're feeling, down here, in the pit of your stomach?" Pepper motioned to Natasha's abdomen. "That, my dear, is love. You might not want to admit it, and you especially, but everything will be easier if you admit it to yourself."

Natasha just sighed.

Pepper continued. "And Natasha, it's not gonna do any good keeping everything bottled up. Do you know what you need to do? You need to go tell Clint how you feel." Pepper ignored the appalled look on Natasha's face. "You need to go up to Clint, look into his eyes, and pour your heart out to him. There's _nothing_ to be afraid of. Clint's a good guy; he won't break your heart. And if you're lucky, he'll feel the same way back." There was a twinkle in Pepper's eye. "And you, my dear, seem to have a lot of luck on your side."

Natasha sighed. "You make it sound so easy." She turned her eyes to the ground. "Thing is...if I screw this up, if I'm wrong, I could lose everything I've ever gained with Clint. A best friend. A great partnership. Someone I actually trust. I wouldn't trade that for anything. I sure as hell don't want to lose it."

Pepper tipped Natasha's chin so she looked her in the eye. "Natasha, there is _nothing t_o be afraid of. I've watched the two of you. Clint is so obviously in love with you. I've made careful observations of people in the past. I know when a man is in love. And Clint Barton has it hard for you. I've seen how he acts around you. He looks at you, and his eyes swell with love. And you may not see it, but it's the subtle, little things that he does that give it all away. He makes your coffee for you in the morning. He holds the door open for you. He knows how to comfort you, and how to make you laugh. Natasha, there's no better man for you. And I know you're scared of your feelings, and the consequences of them, but that's no reason to hold you back. Go love him."

There was a long, long pause. Natasha didn't say anything for about two minutes. Then she slowly looked back at Pepper. When she spoke, it was in a minuscule voice.

"Pepper," she said, her voice almost nonexistent. "I...I love him." She let out a breath, as if heaving a weight off her chest. "I do. I really do. I don't know since when, but I've loved him for awhile. It's only now that I realize it. I think about him all the time. All I want to do is be with him. All I want is him. And…I know I should go and tell him everything. But I'm scared. And that's not normal for an assassin. It's an unnatural feeling for me." There was a new, determined look in her eyes. "But assassins don't feel fear. I don't feel fear. Do you know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to face it. I will conquer it."

Pepper smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go to him."

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Did someone say to go to me?"

Natasha's face paled. "Clint! What…what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Clint grinned. "Oh I was just passing by, and I heard you talking, so I kind of stopped to listen."

Natasha's faced morphed to that of an angry one. "You were listening? For how long? How much did you hear?"

Clint strode right up to Natasha, made her stand up off the couch, and held both of her hands in his. "Enough." He said, softly and seriously. "Enough to know what to do next." He looked her straight in the eye. "Natasha Romanoff, I heard it all. You don't need to tell me anything. I know." Natasha's eyes held a terrified look, but Clint's smile soothed her fear. "And I want to know – are you ready for that date I asked you for three years ago?"

Natasha smiled – an honest, genuine smile. "Yes. Of course."

Clint grinned and led her out of the room, the sappy movie forgotten by Natasha. And as they left, a few sentences tickled Pepper's ears.

"So why aren't you with all the rest of the guys?"

"Well…they thought it would be a good idea to knock me out, gag me and bring me back here…needless to say I didn't appreciate that."

Pepper chuckled as she heard a door close behind them. Oh, what a pair. She'd been waiting for that to happen for ages. She settled back into the couch and unpaused the movie, trying not to fantasize about a happy ending for Clint and Natasha.


End file.
